


✨ China Line Theory ✨| The Rebellion | NCT

by Iloveswedishdjs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: China Line - Freeform, China Unit, Fighting against the dream state, For reasons, Gen, If it will be called that, Jobless NCT, Leader Kun, Leader Renjun, NCT 116, NCT C, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Other, Rebellion, Slight Luwoo references, The chinese members would be the best fighters, This took all 3 of my braincells to try and get written in actual damn words, highkey hmu if you like tenwoo tenkun kunwoo winwoo kunwin or even jaemwoo and jenwoo, ignore my ship names omg, lack of Winwin and Johnny lines, maybe Leader Ten for 2018 ?, nct 127, rebellion AU, theory, this also involves, twitter thread, ~~~~~~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveswedishdjs/pseuds/Iloveswedishdjs
Summary: China Line is a rebellion against the dream state;Why Chinese members are perfect for the role;And why Ten would be a great addition.(Plus Johnny's lines, Dream unit concept, etc.)Just a compilation of my Twitter thread.





	✨ China Line Theory ✨| The Rebellion | NCT

**Author's Note:**

> Original link:  
> https://twitter.com/smashedheadash/status/1043784083254345728?s=21
> 
> { Fixed mistakes and added photos. Removed emojis, replaced by ~~~ }  
> 

\o/

Alright!  
Here is my theory thread:

Theme: China Line unit is a rebellion against the dream state.   
\+ Why Ten would fit in China Line.

**~** **Winwin ~**

A lot of NCTzens, if not everyone, has noticed the lack of lines he is getting in songs.  
When he does sing, I saw that all MV's except for Boss, he doesn't move his mouth to his own lines.  
Now that's not something he'd do by choice, and if it was, wouldn't the director notice this clearly in his solo parts?  
So I'm assuming this is entirely planned on purpose.  
See: Limitless, Firetruck (excluding his "woop, woop!")...  
Here's the theory:  
Going back to the SM_NCT videos, he was the boy at the beginning of the origins; the first boy?   
The start of it all, per se.  
Maybe he's hiding something from the others.  
127 and U members have become aware they're dreaming, and have been fighting to awaken from this state.  
He's definitely important to the storyline; and I feel, like Johnny's lack of solo lines, that it's all linked to the concept and storyline.

~  **Johnny ~**  
  
A lot of you wouldn't have read my other theories, so I'll try and tell you about the Johnny thing.  
His lines in songs are usually small and short, if not shared with another member.   
Like the NCTmentary, his talking about the dreams were mere vocalisations of other people's feelings. He wasn't under the dream state himself; he was more than aware of what state he was in at all times.  
I believe his lines are his own way of hiding from the others that he's put the others under this dream state. Johnny is definitely not gonna be in China Line, but I need to show the comparison and similarities between his and Winwin's lines.  
He doesn't sing much because he doesn't share the same struggles as the others. More or less, he is observing them instead. 

**~ Kun ~**

Anyone who's seen the NCTmentary is aware of this image. The black and white shirt wearing man looking out over his 17 other members. It's the same shirt Kun was wearing while talking about his own spectacular dreams. He admits he's aware that he's dreaming after coming into a "surreal space".   
So, in the dream realm and concept of NCT, has he been aware since his mv debut of Black on Black?  
He hasn't had any other lines outside of the Chinese version of Without You. So there's a lot of potential for Kun coming into a new unit... But as more than just a member, or a leader of maybe BOTH NCT 2018 and China Line.

My theory is he will be the leader; of a rebellion.  
His job is to grab his own little crew to fight back against the dream state.  
And who are the best members best for that?  
China Line. Why?

**Winwin~**  knows something the others don't. The origins of the story.

**Lucas ~**  The one who helped Johnny with the dream experiment, who is now stuck in the dream state; possibly now unaware.

**Renjun & Chenle~**  
Not so sure about these two. But there's an upcoming point involving - him and Ten which will help link him to the story.  
So  
+  
**Ten:**  The man not defined by a unit. Stuck between the dream and reality. "Dream in a Dream".   
He would be a perfect addition to the rebellion.

_~ This theory is all over the place but bare with me!_  ~

**~ Ten ~**

There's been other theories circling around that Ten is a possibility for a leader position in NCT, or at least in the dream concept. I can't build much on that, but I'm open for if it's confirmed with the upcoming comebacks this year.  
Other than his solo and duo songs a.k.a New Heroes, Dream In A Dream, Baby Don't Stop... And 7th Sense... Ten hasn't been fixed to a unit, thus wandering the dream realm by himself, while still connected with the others from T7S & Lucas (DiaD).

At this point, he's already linked to Lucas. And soon, I will show how he's linked to Renjun, with a possible spoiler he may have shown on a Vlive a while ago.

**~** **Renjun & Chenle (ft. Mark) ~**

Another stolen theory I saw was that Mark is leaving DREAM (Yeah sorry for bringing this up) because he's become aware they're dreaming, and is actively trying to leave it, hence leaving the young ones behind to find their own way.  
What if Renjun and Chenle notice this strange behaviour, and become aware of something strange happening, and are easily convinced by Kun to join this rebellion, to fight against being stuck in a dream state.   
In the NCTmentary, Renjun & Chenle are seen sitting in a tree, talking about how their dreams were connected.   
Now, all dreams are connected, but specifically those two were mentioned dreaming of each other (like Jaemin was linked closely with Jisung).   
This supports that they're more likely to work well as a pair, and would stick together in the future.   
While Chenle and Renjun won't leave Dream unit yet, they'll at least be aware they're dreaming, maybe stuck between enjoying it and fighting to leave it.

For some reason I can't find it myself or it's taking forever to rake through vlives to find the screenshot... But

**~**   **Ten & Renjun ~**  
  
Ten showed the viewers of a Vlive a photo on his phone.   
I can't find the screenshot, but I've edited my own version of what I saw.   
Both images seem to mirror each other.  
If the colour theory is true:  
Red - Dream  
Blue - Awake  
and  
Purple - stuck between (see Ten's Dream in a Dream MV)...

Then both Renjun and Ten are stuck... Perhaps together, with the rest of China line? Asleep but aware?

FOUND THE SCREENSHOT.  
As it turns out, not the same pic I edited, but similar.

I found something else while watching this vlive...

**~** **Renjun & Kun ~**  
  
I mean, it's canon Renjun and Kun are already in China line...  
Actually I don't know what to make of this, but Renjun looks really good in that jacket.

~~~

I missed Lucas, fixjsjsjs. My braincells are really working hard here.

**~** **Lucas ~**  
  
Seen in the NCTmentary as something of an assistant to Johnny, Lucas inserts himself into the dream state, showing up in Boss with other members of 127  & Jungwoo (before he joined the lineup too) and performs Boss.  
Unsure if he's aware he's dreaming, Lucas is also a major part of the storyline, having been the helper of Johnny in his dream-watching experiment.  
If Kun, as the rebellious leader, managed to convince Lucas he was dreaming, would Lucas gain control; having previous information on how the experiment works, and can use his knowledge to help them all get out of it.   
Which leads me to...

**~ Ten & Lucas ~**  
  
Back to mentioning Dream In A Dream. Ten and Lucas were the only members together, in the purple haze, stuck between dream and reality.   
So, they seem to know each other.

Ten, again, would work well with the China Line, having all these connections outside of T7S members (Taeyong, Doyoung, Mark & Jaehyun).

**~** **~** **~**  
SO  
TL;DR  
China Line will be a rebellious unit, with the members knowledge and willing - to fight back against the dream state they're trapped in.  
Ten will be the 6th member, using his connections with the others to help in their goal.

~ END ~ (Of Part 1)

#

So I only just realised Black on Black is the true synchronisation of NCT dreams.  
(Phase 3)

I have another theory about Jungwoo, Lucas, Renjun... + Ten and Winwin.  _(And DREAM)_  
I'll make a mini thread below.

While Kun is the leader of China Line, Renjun could be the leader of Dream after noticing Mark leave, and starts to help them realise they're dreaming.   
As the '00 line will leave Dream next year, Renjun leads the way w/ Chenle staying for Jisung, though he's aware he's dreaming because of Kun's recruitment into the rebellion; a.k.a China line.   
Which means Jisung is the hardest member to convince he's dreaming, or refuses to leave the dream state; being the stubborn child he is?

**~**  
Ten and Winwin both adore Renjun irl, but during the vlive, they both showed off a Renjun photograph they took which can be easily linked to the NCTmentary. So I'm suspicious it was entirely planned as a low key spoiler.  
Which seems to help the idea of Ten joining China Line and Renjun being Dream leader. The shirt screams 'leader' because of this image.

**~**  
Jungwoo was always meant to join 127.  
I believe the unfamiliar place is the 127 unit, with members he knew but he was somewhere he doesn't like.  
He was searching for Lucas, but he was elsewhere, now in China Line to fight for the rebellion.

TL;DR  
\- Dream leader: Renjun  
\- Chenle is aware of dreaming but will stay with Jisung after '00 liners leave Dream   
\- Ten in China Line: more evidence  
\- Jungwoo misses Lucas in 127  
\- Winwin & Ten are king spoilers

**~ END ~**

COLOUR UPDATE?

 

**|~~~ END ~~~|**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this theory and that it made sense! Feel free to discuss in the comments or even DM/tweet me! :3  
> Please leave Kudos if you enjoyed! ^_^ 
> 
> ~~~ May be upcoming update for MV timeline. Save this story for future theory updates! ~~~
> 
> Follow my Twitter: @ smashedheadash ! I follow back! c:


End file.
